Freedom
by Ya Boy M4RK5M4N
Summary: 7 years ago I was captured by the D.U.P, now I have a plan to escape. I know exactly where to hide, the Amazon. Rated M for mild language and blood and also because I am paranoid. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This story is a crossover between infamous and rio. The story takes place during infamous: second son and Rio 2. So while Delsin is running around seattle and Blu, Jewel and their kids are flying to the amazon, this story is taking place.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rio or infamous series, owned by Blue Sky and Sucker Punch respectivley.

* * *

I never thought I would be one of them.

I was 10 when I found out I was a conduit. This kid at school turned out to be able to shoot lightning from his fingertips. We got in a fight, I grabbed his hands to give him an indian burn then BAM! I could do it too. The D.U.P found out and hauled him away. They never saw me do it, so I didn't get caught. A couple months later my mother and I went to the bank, there was a story on the news about an escaped convict named Hank Daughtry near our town. So my mom was a little bit nervous. When we walked inside we saw the man on the news shooting smoke from his hands. He grabbed my mom and took her as a hostage. Doing what any 10-year-old would do in this situation, I ran up to him and pryed at his arms, my goal being freeing my mom, but BAM! Once I made contact, I got his powers. Then the D.U.P came. They hauled me away along with Hank as if I walked in and robbed the damn place myself.

That was 7 years ago.

Now the military is assuming control of the conduits the D.U.P captured. And I'm on the second truck out of Curdun Cay. There's only one other person who is in the truck with me, I think her name is Katheryn, I also think her conduit ability is shape-shifting. We met a little bit before the truck is supposed to pick us up, and we have a plan to escape, to finally have _freedom_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys its me again! I was bored so I made another chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rio and infamous series, they are owned by blue sky and sucker punch respectively

"Hey Nathan, you awake?"

I hear from Katheryn as I start to wake up. I had decided to take a nap before we start the plan. I look around to remember that we are in a military truck.

"Is it time?" I ask her "no, we still have a few miles left before we are where we want to be," she replies. Katheryn is a short girl, around 5'6 with brown hair and blue eyes that suggests she had a less-than-enjoyable childhood, she is 16. Me? I'm 17, around 6'1 with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes that haven't seen the light of day for 7 years. Katheryn was only captured about two months ago.

"Hey, we're here."

Katheryn snaps me out of my thoughts. "Do it," I say. She pulls out a hairpin she smuggled on board, she picks herself out first then me. We open the door to see us driving across a wide open field. "JUMP!" I yell. We jump, we tuck and roll onto the cool grass. The truck keeps on driving, unaware that we have escaped.

"We did it."

Katheryn says in almost a whisper

"Where are we gonna go?"

I ask, wondering that now that we've escaped, what now?

"I've always wanted to go to rio de janero."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Did you miss me? Probably not XD. So I have made another chapter for Freedom, and this time we are checking up on Blu and the gang! Please comment and follow to help me out on this series! By the way, until Nathan and Katheryn meet up with Blu and the gang, which is going to happen, for chapters when Nathan is included, the story will be told from his point of view. Otherwise the story will be told in 3rd person.( p.s. I'm not that good at writing 3rd person so bear with me)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rio or infamous series, blue sky and sucker punch own them respectively

* * *

Jewel had just found a brazil nut and is flying back to her and her husband's nest. As she flies near their home she notices no one is there. She worries until she hears her only son Tiago cheer from Linda's house. "Unbelievable" she mutters as she flies in to see what is going on. Carla was listening to her mp3 player, Bia was reading a book, and Tiago was making blueberry pancakes with his father. "Unbelievable" Jewel said once again, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Good morning honey" Blu replies"I was just making breakfast! Blueberry pancakes!" He says. Jewel gets mildly frustrated and says "Blu, we are birds, not people! For example, birds don't listen to mp3 players, they don't watch tv and they don't make panca-" "Mom we're on tv!" Carla interrupted. There is a report of there possibly being a flock of blue spix macaws deep in the amazon jungle. "We're not the only ones," Jewel whispers." We have to find them." Jewel said. "Woo-hoo! We're going to the amazon!" Tiago exclaimed. While they were leaving, there was a report about two escaped bio-terrorists that are on the loose in brazil.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what is up errbody, I have come with a brand-spanking new chapter for Freedom. Thank you so much for the review KuletXCore, I will make longer chapters from now on, I had those ideas in my head at the time and I wanted to crank them out as quickly as possible. Without further ado, I give you chapter cuatro.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own rio or the infamous series, they belong to blue sky and sucker punch respectively

* * *

"I have an idea."

I turn around to see Katheryn with a face that a child would have when he found a long lost toy. "I have shape-shifting powers, and you're a power sponge, and do you remember that report that we saw about the blue spix macaws that were spotted in the amazon?" She asks. "Of course," I say "that was only five minutes ago." We had just made it to Rio de Janero and just got out of a marketplace. "The D.U.P aren't looking for two adolescent blue spix macaws, they're looking for two teenage 'bio-terrorists'," she says with a sly grin. I immediately pick up what she put down, that is pure genius! "Wait a minute, I don't have your power yet," I realize. Katheryn asks "doesn't it work just by you touching my hands or something?" With a bit of a british tinge to it, I forgot to mention that Katheryn is british but moved to America, I myself am from chicago. "Yeah I think it does" I reply. Without warning she grabs my arm and we both black out.

* * *

I regain consciousness and realize I am floating in a black void. Suddenly I see a six year old Katheryn attending who I believe to be her mother's funeral, I see who I believe to be Katheryn's father beating her for no reason, I see the hate that festers inside her when she is locked in her room. I then see a female wolf tearing out the throat of Katheryn's father, I then realize that the wolf _is _Katheryn. I then see a satisfied human version of Katheryn, blood spattered on her face, being put in a D.U.P truck. I black out once more.

* * *

When I once again regain consciousness, we are where we were before Katheryn touched my hand. "Hey, you alright?" I ask as she wakes up, she then looks as if she is ashamed. "I saw you, looking around in my memories, I guess you don't want to be around me since i've killed someone before," she says. I suprise her by saying "honestly, I don't blame you. I mean you had to live with that for over half your life! I would be suprised if you didn't do it!" It sounded a little morbid, but it was true. "Thanks," Katheryn replies, "now let's get going! The trick to shape-shifting is imagining what you want to be from the head down. Let's see it!" She says. I follow her instructions and I imagine being a blue spix macaw. I feel myself shrinking, my bones becoming hollow and my arms being bent in a wing shape, I feel the joints in my knees snap backwards. Strangely, I did acknowlege that all of this was happening, but I did not feel pain, all I feel is warmth. Then the warmth ceased, I looked down and I saw talons instead of feet. I walk around, its fairly easy to. I look behind me and see my tail feathers, I try to operate them, I found that if I concentrate I can rudder them. I then spread my wings to feel my left wing hit something. "Ahem," Katheryn jokingly says. I turn around to see a beautiful blue macaw in front of me. "Wow, Katheryn, you look amazing," I gaped. "And you look rather dashing yourself," Katheryn giggles, her feathers rising, _I guess that's what birds do when they blush,_ I think in my head. I nod my head towards the general direction of the amazon, "should we get going?" I ask. "Let's," Katheryn says. We then start flying closer to the amazon, closer to freedom.

* * *

Aaaannnd done! Phew! Another chapter finished! Please review and follow this story so I may make it better! Also 'bio-terrorist' is a term made by the Department of Unified Protection, an orginization dedicated to imprisoning every counduit for their 'saftety', to decribe counduits. Also Katheryn did not eat her dad, she mauled him to death. Another quick note, I will be changing Nathan and Katheryn's ages to 17 and 16 respectively, since this is also a bit of a romance story. I will also change where Katheryn wants to go in chap. 2 to rio de janero. Other than that, I will see you guys later! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys its me again! I have a system that from now on, every Wednesday I will post one chapter. I was going to do three chapters every week, but I have school and all that fun stuff. I have recently seen a movie called 'Oculus' and I have to say that it messed with my brain so hard, I am now terrified of mirrors. It also gave me an idea for a new conduit ability: reality distortion! You will see it in later chapters. Anyway, sorry for the delay (hey that rhymes XD) and enjoy the new chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the stuff about Rio and Infamous.

* * *

"Hey, let's rest here a second."

I say as I nod torwards a hybrid between a dock and a marketplace. We have been flying for three days. "Yeah," Katheryn replies "let's rest on one of the ferries that are heading for the amazon so we can keep going while we rest," she finishes with a tired tone. "Good idea," I say with a nod. We start looking for a ferry that is going to the amazon, I then see a small family of blue birds getting on a ferry, not just blue birds, blue macaws! Katheryn also sees them and says "they look just like we do! They might also be going to the amazon! Come on then! Let's go meet them!" "Cool it down, Marry Poppins," I tease, "let's not ambush them, we also need a cover story because we can't really tell them that we are humans, that would make us look super-psycho-bonkers-crazy," I explain. "I don't like that marry poppins joke," Katheryn says with a serious face that is trying, but failing to keep from giggling. "And as to the cover story, we are a young couple from chicago, since that is where you're from, that saw the news report about our kind being sighted in the amazon, and we decided to go find them," I feel my feathers rise when she says 'young couple'. "Ok then, now that that's out of the way," I reply with a suprised face, how did she come up with a cover story that quickly? "I guess all we have to do now is walk up and say hello," I finish. We fly up behind the family of blue macaws and I say "hello!" The entire family jumps and screams in perfect unison, I also notice that there is also a toucan, a canary, and a cardinal in the group. The eldest male blue macaw pulls out a swiss army knife and pull a spork on me. "I have a spork and I'm not afraid to use it!" He says. I instictively and quickly disarm him by twisting his wrist and sucker punching him on the side of the head. "NEVER PULL ANYTHING ON A GUY FROM CHICAGO!" I yell. "HEY, BACK OFF!" The oldest female blue macaw screeches. "HEY! Everyone calm the hell down!" Katheryn firmly says. I calm down, but the female doesn't, "don't you ever touch my mate or I will beat you to a pulp!" She screeches. I resist the urge to shoot a ball of smoke at her face, I look at Katheryn and say "please?" She immediately knows what I'm talking about and screeches (there is a lot of screeching going on XD) "NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" "Sorry," I reply, I turn to the female blue macaw "and I'm sorry that I beat up your mate, he was threatening me." I say to her. She has calmed down at this point and says "It's ok, I'm sorry that I exploded on you, my name is Jewel, what's yours?" "My name is Nathan," I nod my head at Katheryn "and that's Katheryn." "Nice to meet you both" Jewel says. I turn my head torwards the eldest male blue macaw, who is just recovering from the sucker punch that I delivered to him. "Hey, you alright? I'm sorry I knocked you out," I say. "Yeah, It's okay, my name's Blu, you know, like the cheese." Blu says. "Nice to meet you," I say as I shake his hand, I realize I am a little shorter than Blu. The ferry we are on starts moving, "so, why are you coming to the amazon?" Blu says, probably trying to start a conversation. "We saw the news report, and we decided to go and find our own kind, and maybe even start our life together." Katheryn said as she looked in my eyes. My feathers rose, I then remembered that this was was our cover story at work, my heart sank, my feathers drooped. "Hey, it's getting late, we should go to sleep," Katheryn says. I realize that the sun had just set. Everyone is getting ready to sleep, "hey, Nathan?" Katheryn asks "yeah?" I respond. "Could you sleep next to me?" Katheryn asks. Holy crap. My feathers rise once more, and I am once again reminded of the story we had made. "Yeah," I say as I walk over to her and wrap a wing around her shoulder. "Goodnight Katheryn," I say, "Nathan?" Katheryn asks. "Yeah?" I say, "you can just call me Kat," Katheryn says. "Ok Kat, goodnight," I say tiredly. "Goodnight," Kat says as we both drift off to sleep, but not before hearing a horrible laughter in the distance.

* * *

Holy crap! This was an interesting chapter! Hopefully I made it obvious that Nathan has feelings for Kat. I am sorry for not telling you guys that I will be doing one chapter a week. We will be expecting trouble from Nigel next week. I have nothing left to say other than goodbye, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! We are now in week 2 of the new system that I have. I have come with a new chapter for my story. Please review so I may do a better job at writing this story for you guys. Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own rio or the infamous series, blue sky studios and sucker punch productions own them respectively

P.S. To clarify, Nathan and Kat chose to sleep in a different location of the ferry than Blu and his family. I also have a little suprise, and it's not the beginning.

* * *

"Well hello pretty birdies."

I wake up to see the ugliest cockatoo that I have ever seen, wearing an ugly looking vest.

"Who the he-," I am interruped by the ugly cockatoo's talons wrapping around my neck, threatening to strangle me to death.

"What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?" (Rio reference) the ugly cockatoo says, he laughs a horrible, raucous laugh. Kat wakes up, "what, on god's green earth made that awful sound?" She says drowsily. The cockatoo grabs her throat too, "Did I wake you from your little dream?" The cockatoo says with a tender but also sadistic voice. I lose it, I start thrashing around, struggling to break free. _This guy has a really strong grip,_ I think in my head. My vision becomes blurry, I realize I have powers, and I charge up a smoke blast. Before I can let it loose, I hear a voice with a thick scottish accent.

"You get your ugly claws off of those young'uns!" The voice says, a barn owl then tackles the cockatoo off of us. Normal vision returns to me as I finally get oxygen in my lungs. I quickly move over to Kat and say, "Kat, are you ok?!" She takes a big breath of air and says, "yes, just recovering from near-strangulation." My heart calms down as she says this, as seconds before I thought she was dead. We look over to see the barn owl beating the tar out of the cockatoo. The cockatoo runs away, but not before looking at Kat saying, "I'm coming back for you." I ready an insult, but the cockatoo is already too far to hear me. I turn to the barn owl and say, "thank you, we could have died if you didn't intervene," "your welcome young'un, my name is Daniel, what is your name?" The barn owl says. "My name is Nathan," I look at Kat and finish "and this is Katheryn." Daniel reaches out to give me a talon-shake, we both black out.

* * *

I regain consciousness and I realize I am floating, which is confusing, since the only other time that I black out is when I touch someone who is a conduit. The realization smacks me across the face, Daniel _is _a conduit! I've heard that some animals can be conduits too. I am suddenly flooded with memories, I learn that Daniel was born and raised in the roof of a Catholic church, I learn that Daniel met a girl and they became mates, I learn that Daniel's mate got sick, very sick. I learn that Daniel's mate passed away, I learn that Daniel flew to the amazon to forget. The last thing I learn is that Daniel would be only 27 years old if he was a human.

* * *

I regain consciousness for hopefully the last time for a long time. I look over to see Kat looking at me worriedly, "are you okay?" She says, her eyes looking at mine. "Yeah, I'm alright," I say. I look over to Daniel who is just waking up, "I'm sorry Ava, I'm so sorry." He sobs. "I didn't work hard enough to help you. I should have gotten sick, it should have been me." He was breaking down right in front of us. I put a wing on his shoulder and say, "listen man, while you were out, I was poking around in your memories, and when your mate got sick, I watched you work yourself ragged. I don't think you could have worked yourself any harder without getting sick yourself. I especially should know that, my father worked himself to death for my mother and I, he got cancer, the doctors told him to stop working, but he never did. It made the cancer worse, and it killed him. He died a year after he was diagnosed. He loved us so much, even when he was dying, he worked himself ragged." I finish, a tear beginning to form in my eye, I quickly and skillfully hide it. A large spider dangle from a web behind Kat. I shoot and successfully hit the spider with a shard of glass, I realize what I just did and say, "I can shoot glass now too?!" I say. I realize that I have just said too much. Daniel, after recovering from shock after seeing what I just did, asks, "what do you mean, 'too'?" I look at Kat who nods and says, " It's okay, he is one of us," "What do you mean, 'one of us'?" Daniel asks. I answer his questions by saying, "you are a conduit, a being that posseses control over natural elements such as wood or fire, some conduits can even maniplulate synthetic elements like glass or paper. You, Daniel, can manipulate glass, which makes sense since you used to live in a church. Katheryn can shape-shift, but let's not get into that." I look at Kat who nods before I continue. "I am a Mimic, a conduit who can copy, or mimic another conduit's power, simply through physical contact." I finish. Daniel, who looks a bit worried asks, "so I'm an alien?" "No," I reply, "you have the conduit gene, which makes you a conduit. The conduit gene can lie dormant for years, no one really knows how the conduit gene is activated, but I guess I just activated yours." I explain. Kat looks astonished, I lean over and say, "I learned all that in Curdun Cay." I see her jaw drop. I laugh, and notice that the sun is rising. I see Blu and I wave him over, he sees Daniel and flys away frantically screaming about how he is going to be eaten by another bird. "Oh yeah, you're a raptor," I say. "Who are they?" Daniel asks. "People we just met yesterday," Kat says. "We should go tell them about Daniel," she says to me, "good idea," I reply. We fly over to Blu's family, Daniel follows us. We land in front of them, and Daniel lands behind us and says, "hello!" Blu screams again and runs into a pole, Jewel puts herself between Daniel and her children. "Wait! He's cool! He won't hurt anyone!" I say. "He's right! I won't hurt anyone!" Daniel says. The group relaxes a little. Daniel walks over to Blu and starts a conversation with him, even though Blu looks a little wary. Our boat stops, we look around, there are giant trees everywhere, we are definitely in the amazon. We are finally _free._

* * *

ITS OVER 1000! Did you get the suprise? Its Daniel! Holy crap! So many exclamation points! Anyway guys, that was chapter 6, and chapter 7 will be coming in hot next week, but until then, ¡Adios mi mejor amigos!


End file.
